Dancing Through Life
by Hotoami
Summary: A collection of songfics for the most lovely Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. Most will be MizukixSano, since I adore the pairing. 13.5.08: I Just...
1. Osaka Nights

**Osaka Nights**

_Warm October nights  
You came and cuddled next to me  
Our noses brushed so close  
I wished it was our souls  
Drifting off to sleep  
I could hear the little snores you made  
Watching your eyes shut tight  
Like doors to something sweeter where you rest_

What was that idiot doing? Her rustling in the bunk above woke him up yet again, for this was always the sort of sound made when she was about to make a "visitation." It wasn't like he was having a very full night of sleep, anyway... Perhaps he was beginning to depend on her to be able to sleep as well. _She has no idea just how much I depend on her._

Surely enough, a moment later the creaking of the ladder was heard and standing before him was a very dazed and unsteady Mizuki.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, an irritated yet gentle tone to his voice. Without so much of an utterance of a response, she flopped down next to him and pulled up the covers, only a matter of moments needing to pass before small snores were audible.

"Yeesh," he said, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation. Now it was assured that sleep would evade him tonight. "You idiot." His voice was soft as he gazed at her peaceful features, her eyes fluttering delicately beneath closed eyelids to a world only she could see.

_Tear me off a piece of blanket  
Keep me warm and we can make it  
Here's my heart, I'll let you break it  
Touched your skin and I can't take it_

Sighing, he lowered himself back so his head once again rested on his pillow, this time with much less room than before. He struggled to pull some blankets over to him without disturbing her sleep (as if he could ever wake her now) and settled in, an entirely new tenseness arising. There had been so many times where she had ended up in the same place, the same thoughts parading through his lucid mind, struggling with himself to not give in, as she naively lay beside him, whatever dreams she was having bound to be better than the waking torment he went through at times like these. Yet he felt so happily content on these nights as well, even throughout the temptation. Dreams seemed petty compared to watching her dream. Even though his young mind was begging for something more, his heart knew he needed to protect her, even from himself. That was the only way he could show his love at this point, and he would be content with that, for her sake.

He tentatively reached out and touched the side of her face, gently undulating with her deep breaths. Slowly he leaned in, her soft lips seeming to call out to him in her sleep.

"Sano..." she mumbled, shifting herself closer and knocking her head into his in the process.

"Itaa," he exclaimed quietly, rubbing his forehead in the spot that was hit and chuckling. Why did he love her? Sometimes he didn't know himself.

He tried turning around and catching a bit of sleep, but her warmth seemed to prevent his eyes from closing. "Shikita ga nai..." he murmured and turned once more to her, basking in the moment as best he could. Who needs sleep, anyway?

_Light will creep in soon  
And I still haven't slept a wink  
I wish the sun would hide its head  
So I could watch you dream some more  
Wish the sun would hide its head  
So I could watch you dream some more_

_  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more girl  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more girl  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you_

As the night glided onward he could begin to see a growing light out the window, the glowing halo her tangled hair created becoming more intense as the sun inconsiderately declared its prominence. He silently wished for the sun to go back down, or to rush though its daily journey so that he would be able to stay in that spot for longer, watching her in peace. No fear of others discovering either of their secrets, no needing to protect her from any other than himself... But he knew better than anyone that it would not last forever... So he must enjoy it while he can. _Even though I know she'll end up here again some time or other._

At last she began stirring and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her tired gaze fell to the boy beside her, who returned it with smiling and contented features. She jumped high enough to fall off the bed and that she did, dragging the blankets with her.

"G-Gomen nasai!" she stuttered, scrambling back up and attempting to disentangle herself. He just continued to smile at her and her adorable clumsiness, the lack of sleep beginning to catch up and start tapping him on the shoulder. But that was all right, since he wouldn't have been able to sleep, anyway. Watching her was much more satisfying than just thinking about her all night.

_Tear me off a piece of blanket  
Keep me warm so we can make it  
Here's my heart, I'll let you break it  
Touched your skiiiiin_

* * *

Of course, I do not own Hana Kimi or any of its subsidiaries, nor do I own the rights to the song October Nights by Yellowcard.

My original idea for this was going to be to make the Hana Kimi story out of songfics, but since I'm too lazy to do that and haven't been finding the right songs, I decided to just do a random collection of songfics. So here is my first one, compliments of Yellowcard for the lyrics and Hisaya Nakajo for the lovely story. Enjoy and be sure that there will be more to come (Oh, and I apologize for misspellings on some of the Japanese parts... I'm too lazy to check them and I only know how to say it extremely fast xP)

Hotoami


	2. I Just

_Hello everyone! Been a long time with this fic… (Sorry! ;;) But we're back! (We're?) I've been wanting to write a songfic to Bubbly for a while, but I just never got around to it (really don't know why…) So here we are. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: You all know the deal: I don't own either Hana Kimi or the magnificent song Bubbly._

**I Just...**

_I've been awake for a while now  
__You've got me feeling like a child now  
__'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place…_

During dinnertime that day the others had commented on how he had changed since she had entered his life… And he supposed that they were entirely correct in thinking that. His usually cold and impersonal demeanor voluntarily stepped aside when she came into sight, that fact becoming easier and easier to spot as he fell further and further. But he didn't mind; being a helplessly falling boy at her side was much better than a cold one far away, in his mind.

They had been awake all night for their project in World History, not like much of it got done. Chatting seemed to sneak its way on the top of their to-do list, so of course they could not avoid their first priority. Anything from high jump, to Yûgiro, to their families and their futures were permissible, as long as it didn't have anything to do with the Scottish Royalty (like they actually knew the first thing about it, anyway).

However, no matter what they were talking about, whether it was the most mundane or creeping close to touchy subjects, there was always a strange tingling throughout his body as if not only his mind were enjoying the conversation. He felt like giggling, like reaching out and touching her, like asking if she felt the same thing... It was strange, but he knew the cause. A simple deduction based on the fact of its arrival along with her shining presence would make it simple for anyone to tell – and it has been simple for everyone to see the happy change. But they couldn't feel the strange joy...

_... It starts in my toes__  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go..._

There was no place she would have rather been that night, with only the boy before her and only thoughts of him darting about her mind. She was sitting in a feminine manner and giggling like a girl, but it didn't seem to matter; it _felt _right, so she did it. She had always been a one to follow her impulses; luckily, they had a habit of working out no matter the unknown stress she rained on the boy across from her. But as of tonight all stress was conspicuously absent, albeit welcomely so. Chatting with him is better than the Scottish Royalty any day.

Her feelings become strange whenever she sees him, tonight's being unusually enhanced. A funny tingling played about her body, sending her mind into an euphoric stupor and making rational thought impossible. All she knew was that she was quite enjoying their time together, and didn't want the sun to peek in and scare the sensation away.

_... Rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore..._

He knew that she would fall asleep before the night was over, comically collapsing onto the sheets with an expression of tired bliss as history seemed to dictate. His own face reflected hers, as a contented bliss emerged as a result of the gentle rain pattering the window combined with her warming presence. He couldn't so much as imagine loving another face or having anyone else share his bed in as innocent a manner as she could. He couldn't imagine a life without these bubbly feelings, something foreign and absurd to the him of last year. He couldn't imagine himself without this love for her.

_... I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I've comfortable enough to feel your warmth..._

Had she fallen asleep? She must have... Long enough for the sun to make its way past the shades. The warmth against what should have been her cold side aroused faint memories from her groggy mind of having the covers tugged up to her chin, allowing her to bask in the comfort before the sleep entirely cleared away and she realized the source of that warmth. The peaceful rise and fall of his back stopped her from the usual swift rise and fervent apology once she realized she could take advantage of this situation.

_... And it starts in my toes__  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

He knew they were both awake, but he also knew that if he made any move to get up she would only end up hitting her head on her own bunk while trying to apologize. Keeping his breath deceptively even as she burrowed into his back was becoming difficult, but his efforts were well-worth the reward.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been long enough because the sun had continued to wash the room with soft morning light. He lazily glanced at the clock as per routine, a moment passing before realization set in. This morning it was his turn to awake with a start, whacking his own head on the top bunk in the process. The action was greeted with a sleep-ridden mumble from the girl next to him, waking him even further. He didn't want to still be in bed when she woke up; it would only result in an onslaught of apology and an unwelcome tension the rest of the day.

_... What I am going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just ... Mmm..._

As they ran to their class she thanked him and apologized for the previous night. Again, with the apologies. Couldn't say he didn't see it coming.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said, slowing to a stop. Her retort was cut short by the look on his face which seemed to not allow for speech. Even if he _could_ tell her everything, he wouldn't know how to express how happy the simple events of last night made him.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," she blurted after a few moments of heavy silence, not fully understanding the weight of its intent. She was actually glad there wasn't a word to describe her feelings, because that's the only thing that could keep her from saying it. Every time she tried, she could only come up with "I just... Mmm," the strange tingles being vocalized in the only was possible. What if he felt the same way? No; no thinking about that; it can't be possible with their situation.

... I wonder if she's come up with a word for this feeling. Wait, or am I the only one feeling it? But I can't ask her; I can't ever let her know, or at least until we graduate... But what if it's too late? No, I can't think about that, but I can't wait... But I must!

All was thought in the second it took to extend her arm to his and continue their rushed way to class, their faces a striking red hue not entirely from the exercise, yet they both had a curious smile upon their features at the simple touch and the memory of the previous night.

_... Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while now...  
Mmmm..._


End file.
